Like You
by PegasusXLittleXChinaXDoll
Summary: Pegasus's true feelings after duelist kingdom. decides that he must be with Cecilia by any means possible. WARNING: character death


**Hey! This story is based around the song 'Like You' Evenescence. i hope you like it. it's about Pegasus after Duelist Kingdom. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or any of the characters in it. i also didn't write the song. **

Stay low.

Soft, dark, and dreamless,

Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.

I hate me,

For breathing without you.

I don't want to feel anymore for you.

I Failed. I failed you my love. I lie here in my embroidered tomb and i weep for you. I lie cold and lonely in the dark. Waiting. Ever waiting.

You never came.

I failed.

All I ever wanted was to see you again...I wanted to hold you...to smell your sweet scent of your floral perfume. You'd never believe how hard I tried to bring you back, would you?

You haunt my dreams, deaf to my pleadings, echoing the same words each dark night. Words of failure; screaming of my pitiful attempts of resurrection.

Only you could force these unwanted feelings from my breast. Those surging feelings of hatred and self loathing. I was blinded for years, guided by your false light, losing myself inside my mind, tearing myself apart for losing my precious flower.

I hate myself.

I hate myself because I am alive while you lie in your enclosed soil bed.

I hate myself because I breathe while you lie decayed and breathless.

I hate myself for not loving you anymore.

Grieving for you,

I'm not grieving for you.

Nothing real love can't undo,

And though I may have lost my way,

All paths lead straight to you.

Deciding to take a walk, I stumble to my frozen feet, throwing on a thin garment; incapable of the warmth such as came from you, and began to trek,

reminiscing about the better times. The times you walked the earth rather than the desolate spectral land you now inhabit. I remembered when we danced beneath the cerulean moon; our first kiss; our betrothed wedding. Then I lost you. You fell in my arms, disappearing into a thousand shining petals.

It's the only way I can stop the grief overflowing into red rivulets down my porcelain skin.

I tread a familiar path and think of you...my china doll...my life giving flower.

Don't worry about me my love.

I'll see you soon.

I can undo this wrong I forced upon us. Mould it into something beautiful, like a sow's ear can be made into a silk purse. I shall craft a world for us my love and ne'er shall I lose myself again. I'll lie in your warm embrace soon and fill you with my love. I'll find you again and we'll be together at last.

I stumble. I fall. Never mind. Next time you'll be there to catch me.

You'll always be there.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

Many times I've thought of these moments. The moments I wish I were lying alongside you, lying in an eternal embrace. I need you to breathe. I need you to live. My life is no longer. Now I but survive on the fruits of others labour, hiding in my isolated castle, drinking myself into oblivion because I cannot stand to be without my one. I sip my wine, I eat minimally but all the time I think of you.

I think of ways to join you.

Sometimes I think of hanging, though the idea is unbecoming. The thought of breaking necks or jerking limbs hardly appeals to one of my stature.

Sometimes I think of bleeding myself, though the method is over-used and over-rated. Would it hurt? Would it be too painful to bear as I tumbled into the dark world of your residence?

No. These methods don't appeal...I shall have to find something else. Something more suiting to the game king. The creator. The creator who couldn't even create a method of resurrection for his beloved. No. If the lover cannot join the creator-

-then the creator must join the lover.

Halo,

Blinding wall between us.

Melt away and leave us alone again.

The humming, haunted somewhere out there.

I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,

I'm coming for you.

The sun began to rise along my deserted island, the molten halo melting along the ground, bouncing off each damp stone by the shore, shimmering on every pool or pond and glistening against the reflective windows of castle. It blinded me each morning, reminding me of the impenetrable veil of death that tore us apart. Oh how I wish it would disappear, weakening until it shattered into a million shards to mimic my broken heart. It would depart, drawing us closer. Allowing us the wedding night that it so cruelly stole from us.

I can feel you closer. Drawing ever closer to me. Watching me. Can you see me? Can you see my thoughts? My feelings...do they show? Is my guard down? Is that why the servants stare now? Is that why they cower?

No matter. I will have no need of them once I'm with you. We will want for nothing my love. We'll be together. I walked my way to your portrait again. I caress the faded oils silently. I remember painting this. The blush that darkened your cheeks as I asked for the privilege to paint something so beautiful. Could I paint you again once I'm home?

I long to be in your arms once more, I wish i could touch your silken locks. I promise. I won't shed any more tears. I should be rejoicing. I'll be with you soon. Won't i my love? Your eyes tell me so.

You're not alone,

No matter what they told you, you're not alone.

I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you did.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,

I know you remember me.

Every night I wonder out loud as salt-water carves trenches down my cheeks. Are you alone my love? Do they keep you locked away in a cell like a rat in a cage? Do they keep you healthy? Can a ghost die? Can they fade away until they're nothing but a spectral wisp? I've seen you here...in this room. Do you watch me? Have you seen my mistakes? The secrets I wish to remain hidden? You judge me don't you? No more. I'll be beside you soon. Together forever. Till death do us part?

Death has already parted us.

I know you remember me. Your silver haired prince you once called me. Do you remember? Do you remember when I held you and whispered your name? Things were always intimate with us, though we never once shared a bed.

I'm walking again. Walking to the sky. To greet the heavens.

My tower: where I nurtured my creations, my paintings. My beloved paintings. They're worthless now. Use to no one but the underpaid office worker to make his fortune off my back. I caress the brightly oiled canvases, a tear slipping off the bridge of my straight nose, wishing I hadn't failed. I turn my back on them and walk out to the balcony of my tower.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,

Your face swam before my eyes as the wind eddied around my silver locks, warm and soothing. You're comforting me aren't you? You're letting me know its okay. Your lilac eyes gaze lovingly down on me as I step upon the crenulated parapet, listening to the wind whistling around my ears and my heart pounding in my throat. Your eyes draw me closer, your golden hair forming a shining halo around your pale features; your ruby lips; your small, turned up nose.

I step forwards, reaching out to you as you reach out to me. You're smiling now. Oh how I have missed your smile. I'll be with you soon my love. I'm almost there. Just a few more inches and I'll have grabbed your hand.

Your name smoothes over my lips as they curl into a smile: "Cecilia..."

Wind rushed around me as my foot stepped through the air, tearing at my clothes as I plummeted towards the ground. My love I'm here...I found you at last. My love. My Cecilia.

I'm coming for you.

**well? what do you think? was it okay? i didn't really know what to think of it, i was just really bored and thought this song would work well with Pegasus :) please R and R xx**


End file.
